User blog:Bella8991/Powers of the Princess: Chapter 2: The Powers and the Beetles
There in the ballroom, were the two loving, nice, head servants of the Arendelle kingdom, Kai and Gerda. "Elsa, Anna, my dears! Good morning!" Gerda exclaimed in her sweet, soft voice. Kai gave a friendly smile to the girls. "You girls look very bloated. And, sweaty. What's wrong?" Gerda asked. "THE POWERS!" Elsa and Anna both shrilled in unison. "What about Elsa's powers?" Kai asked. "I got Elsa's powers." Anna started. "And I lost my powers." Elsa finished. "Oh my. I wish your parents were still here. They would've been able to help you." Kristoff arrived in the ballroom stretching and yawning. "Morning!" He said as he yawned. He went up to Anna and put his arms around her waist. "Uh... is there something wrong?" Kristoff asked, confused. "Elsa lost her powers and Anna got Elsa's powers." Gerda explained. "Whoa, that's new. Maybe Ol' Pabbie can help us out?" Kristoff suggested. "That's a great idea!" Elsa exclaimed. "Anna, get dressed. We're going to the Valley of the Living Rock." Elsa ordered. Anna nodded and scurried down to her room. "Hey Elsa, those 'living rocks' are my relatives." Kristoff said. "Oh. Well that explains a lot." Elsa replied. She gave a slick smile to Kristoff and gracefully walked away to the gates. Kristoff stood in the middle of the ballroom, his mouth open wide in shock. -----------*------------ "Neigh!" Lucifer, one of Elsa's horses exclaimed as he galloped to the Valley of the Living Rock. Kristoff leaded the horses to the valley and Anna and Elsa were in the carriage. "Do you know how this would happen Elsa?" Anna asked. "Well Anna, we'll just have to find out." Elsa replied. They arrived to the valley and rocks surrounded the little valley. They rolled over to the center of the valley surrounding Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff. Soon, they unrolled themselves and was shown to be the trolls and Pabbie. "Kristoff! Anna! And, oh my. Elsa." Pabbie said. "Hello Pabbie. It has been a long time." Elsa replied. "You've grown up to be a beautiful, mature, and fine young lady. I'm very proud." Pabbie commented. "Why thank you Great Pabbie." Elsa blushed. "Pabbie, Elsa lost her powers. And Anna now has Elsa's powers. Is this normal or unexpected?" Kristoff asked. "Anna and Elsa have, what?" Pabbie exclaimed. "Lost and received powers, Pabbie. Wow, you are getting really old." Anna densely replied. Pabbie glared at Anna. "Looks like that snow power in the head does lots of things to your brain." He uttered. Kristoff squinted at Pabbie hearing his mean little comment about Anna under his breath. Pabbie didn't notice Kristoff's glare because he just looked at Anna and Elsa with their friendly grins. "Anyways, can you help?" Kristoff desperately asked. "I think I can. Bulda! Hand me the Official Magic History book!" Pabbie exclaimed. Bulda, one of the trolls, came with a smile on her face and gave a huge book full of thousands of pages. "Let's see. The Cocky Bird legend, the Ice Monster Ruler legend, our newest, the Frozen Heart legend," Pabbie reviewed as he flipped through the many pages placed in the book. "Oh! Here it is! The Powers of the Princess legend!" Pabbie exclaimed with his frail voice. "It says here, all queens through the generations that have fire, ice, and earth powers will have one week without their powers and will be passed down to their princesses. There will be no way in common sense, in reality, or in magic to take away this seven day spell. All queens and princesses must be patient with this spell and if it is tampered in any way, all powers belonged to the fire, ice, and earth queens throughout the centuries will be demolished." Pabbie read. Anna and Elsa gasped. Pabbie all of a sudden shrilled out, "Wait, there's more. Only something call-" "NEIGH! NEIGH! NEIGH!" Lucifer called out and squirmed wildly around the tree as he was tied up there, looking frightened. "Lucifer! Lucifer! What's wrong?" Anna exclaimed. She looked at Lucifer's direction and saw a bunch of beady neon red eyes looking straight at Anna, Elsa, Kristoff, and the trolls. "Oh no. Bondart beetles." Bulda said in despair. "What are Bondart beetles?" Elsa stuttered. "They are huge bugs as big as a medium sized pillow and have huge claws that suck as much as blood from any living thing until it's dead." Bulda explained. "Get out. Now!" Pabbie ordered. Everyone acted quickly. Kristoff untied the horse from the tree, attached him to the carriage, pushed the girls inside the carriage, and hopped onto the driver's seat. They quickly left the valley and the trolls rolled back into their rock shaped form. The Bondart beetles zoomed out of the dark space huddled in the forest and fluttered to the carriage. They had a size of a medium sized pillow and big claws that can suck the life out of someone, just like Bulda described it. "They're getting closer!" Anna screamed out. Kristoff and Elsa looked back seeing them zoom closer and closer to the carriage. "NEIGH! NEIGH! NEIGH!" Lucifer called out. "It's okay Lucifer. Stay calm." Kristoff strictly said. Lucifer's scared face drew his attention back to where he's supposed to look. "Faster! Faster!" Kristoff shrilled out. Lucifer galloped faster and faster and when Anna and Elsa looked back, the Bondart beetles were getting farther and farther by the minute from them. "I think we lost them." Elsa said relieved. "Don't jinx it Elsa." Anna said. "We're still not safe yet. Go back to the kingdom." Elsa ordered. Kristoff followed Elsa's orders. Lucifer galloped down a hill back to Arendelle. A/N: Alright, I'm just gonna tell you that I will have short chapters. Category:Blog posts Category:Stories Category:Story